Harry and the Final Twist
by Tilni Roseguilds
Summary: Harry is going to his 7 year and he has visions about a girl but his scar hurts because of that and many bad changes happen at the school during his final year! first story :))) suck at summaries review and like! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. The Vision

**HARRY AND THE FINAL TWIST CHAPTER 1: THE VISION**

Harry woke up with his scar hurting. "Owch! It hurts!" He touched it with his second finger... it burnt it! Harry was having a lot of pain from his scar for a while. He was connected with Voldemort with it and Voldemort liked hurting him with it.

Harry wanted to call Sirius but Sirius was in dog form and Harry didn't think dogs could help him. He really missed Sirius and wanted to see him soon. He really wanted to get away from the Dursleys because they weren't magical. Harry was very good at magic because he went to hogwarts. But he didn't know a magic spell that would stop his scar from hurting him.

Harry had a cold sweat running down his back. His scar hurt again and he saw a vision! He saw a beautiful girl that looked like Luna but prettier. She was sad and Harry feels her deep emotion.

Tears stream down his face and the vision of the mysterious girl vanishes.

Harry woke up after falling back to sleep in the morning. Harry heard birds chirping and wished he could be as happy as them. His scar still hurt but it was bearable because of the vision he remembered.

He walked out of the closet under the stairs. He was sleeping there because the Dursleys locked him in and made him cook for them too. Harry was also sad because of his scar and because it was his birthday too.

He was turning 18 today and would be going to hogwarts with his friends. It was senior year but Harry was still sad because Dumbledores dead. Snape went to prison for killing Dumbledore and potions was cancelled because of that. Harry was so sad about these things that he forgot he was meant to be cooking.

His mean uncle came in and started shouting at Harry. "WHERE'S MY BACON?! IF YOU BURN IT WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO BACK TO HOGWARTS!"

This made Harry even more sad. He started to cry again but his uncle slapped him.

"You shant not harm Harry Potter!"

said Dobby who apparatted to Harry. "WOAH!" Harry exclamated. He liked Dobby the house elf but didn't want him to come to his house. Dobby would get in trouble with his mean master who was Mr. Malfoy. "Dobby you have to leave otherwise Draco will hurt you!" Dobby looked very bravely at Harry. "Dobby helps Harry even if mean masters hurt him! Dobby is poor elf but will do anything for Harry!" Harry was so moved by Dobbys words that he gave him his griffindor tie. "Dobby is free!" Dobby jumped up and down with Harry. "Now that your free can you stop my uncle?!" Harry asked after they stopped celebrating. "Dobby can do anything he wants! Dobby will stop Harrys uncle!"

Dobby put magic on Harry's uncle and he fell knocked out on the floor. "Wicked!" said Harry. Harry said "Accio wand and school supplies!" and all of his stuff came to him. He apparatted to Ron's place.(i forget the name)

When he got there Ginny saw him. But she ran away with a red face that was as red as her hair which was trailing behind her in the wind. She was also wearing a short flowery skirt with suspenders.

Harry's best friend Ron came out of his home. "Hi Harry!" said Ron. "Hi, Ron!" said Harry who was happy to be at Ron's house. "Do you want to play quiddich?" said Ron. "Sure!" Harry was happy to play his favorite sport. The game went on for hours but Harry was just letting the other team have a chance. Harry won the game and went inside with Ron and his brothers who were also playing with them.

Mrs. Weasley was happy to have Harry in there and made a huge dinner to celebrate. The twins Fred and George said jokes that made everyone laugh. Everyone was really full after dinner but they still had room for dessert. Mrs. Weasley also knew that it was Harry's birthday and had a cake baked just for him. It was 18 layers and small lions on it that were moving! The frosting said HAPPY 18 BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER and a lot of candles were in it too. The candles were lit by magic and everyone sang to Harry. Harry blew out the candles and wished to see the mysterious girl from his vision again. Little did he know that he would be seeing her real soon!

**A/N- HI! ! ! ! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVAH! COMMENT AND LIKE 2 SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT LOL! :)))**


	2. The Train Fight

**HARRY AND THE FINAL TWIST CHAPTER 2: THE TRAIN FIGHT**

Harry felt angsty again when he woke up at midnight. The beautiful girl with very long locks of golden hair that waved naturally. He couldn't stop dreaming of her. His lightning scar hurt again and a vision came back to him. Harry saw the girl in his mind and was comoletely shocked! She was crying but it didn't look ugly when she was crying. Harry was also crying from her beauty. "Who are you?" Harry asked and wiped his tears off with his blanket. The girl with the hair stopped crying. She looked at Harry...and smiled! Harry also smiled to. She said "My name is." Harry frowned when suddenly she disappeared! Harry felt like he was crying again but didn't because Ron told him it was time to go to hogwarts!

"YAY!" everyone shouted. Harry was ready to go but his friend Hermione looked really sad. "Whats the matter?" asked her boyfriend Ron. Hermione looked at him with huge round eyes that sparkled in the light of morning. "We forgot to give Harry his birthday presents yesterday!" Harry looked sad. They forgot his presents! It wasn't really a birthday without presents and Harry didn't get any. Ron looked almost as sad as Harry. "Oh no! What can we do?!" Ron said with the sadness in his voice.

Hermione said "I know what we can do!" Hermione is smart so she pulled out her time turner necklace and turned back time until it was yesterday again! "I love magic!" said Harry and he opened all of his presents.

Harry and them waited until the next day to go back to hogwarts since they did travel one day into the past. It was time to go to hogwarts!

Harry gathered his school stuff and apparatted onto the train with his to friends Ron and Hernione. They finished apparatting and saw themselves face to face with the enemy Draco Malfoy! Draco looked at them hatefully. "Hello mudbloods." Hermione bursted into tears. Ron looked really mad he said to Draco "I'm not mudblood! The only mudblood here is Hermione!"

Hermione slapped Ron and ran out as her overflowing tears flew off her face. "WE ARE BROKEN UP RON!" she screeched as loud as them at a concert for 1D.

Harry also felt like crying like Hermione. He really, _really _wanted to see the mysterious dream girl again soon. He let a few tears go when draco looked at Ron who was also crying. "Sad your gf broke up Weasle?" asked Draco in a very uncaring and evil tone.

Ron shook his head like he was saying no. "Im crying becuz Dumbledore is killed and the school is not really safe!" The train they were on suddenly stopped. Draco Ron and Harry both looked confused at the stop. Someone came in the room on the train they were in. It was Neville Longbottom. Neville was very muscular and worked out his tanktop was stretching across his big muscles that were flexing by themselves. Neville looked scared. "DEATH EATERS ARE HERE AND WE HAVE TO FIGHT OR ELSE THEY GONNA TAKE OVER HOGWARTS!"

Ron and Harry stopped crying and both hexed Draco. "He was a death heater!" said Ron and Harry at the same time. Draco probably was one... I mean his father was one and probably still is!

An evil laugh is what Neville Harry and Ron heard. Harry saw dumblrdore's army and was really striked with grief remembering dumbledore. But he became really brave on the outside to fight the death eaters to defeat. He bore his wand and he saw the rest of the DA coming to him. "WE HAVE TO GO FIGHT THE DEATH AETERS!"

"But their scary!" said Ginny shaking with fear. "WE'RE THE ONLY 1 WHO CAN STOP THEM!" said harry louder to the little girl. Everyone cheered and they went and they fought the death eaters.

"STUPIDFY!" SHouted Harry at a death eater who flew out a window. Hermione came in with tears still coming down her face but she was smart and she saw a death eater who was wearing purple zebra leggings. "JELLY LEGGINGS JIG!" Herminoe screamed! Instantly the deatheater's leggings turned into jelly and trapped them. "NO! ! ! !" roard the death ater with hatred. He died right after and Harry ask Hermione why. "Why?" "The death eater was deathly allergic to jelly!" said Hermione in her knowitall way of talking.

They stopped talking because they heard a laugh of Bellatwix lestrange. "DIE DIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bella bought up her wand and pointed it at ginny who was screaming and crying. Bella was going to kill her but she first picked up a candy that was dropped and ate it because she can do stuff like that because she likes killing. Just then... when Ginny was going to be killed... Bella turned into a toad!

"AHHHHH IT'S UMBRIDGE!" screamed Ron horrifyingly. Harry said "No but Bella has been turned into a toad!" Fred and George were laughing behind bella who was turned into a toad. "They are our invention we made that we call them Toad Toffees!" Neville came and said "AVADA KADAVAR!" to bella who died like a toad. "THAT'S FOR MY MOM AND DAD!" Just then Sirius came to them. "I heard death eartrs were hear and wanted to protect Harry! On my way I stopped at st. Mongos and found out that cuz bella's dead Nevile's parents are back to normal!"

"YAY!" everyone cheered! Harry wanted to cheer with them but he didn't because he saw his professor Lupin fighting with an evil werewolf death eater! Sirius also saw to and rooted for his friend Moony. "GO MOONY!" Sirius's words of encouragement made Moony try extra hard and he beat the evil death eater werewolf. Hermione started jumping up and down. "Because Moony beat a werewolf he is no longer a werewolf! I read it in Hogwarts:A history" All of the death eaters were defeated so they all celebrated on the train to howarts.

Nevile's parents also came and celebrated with them and were very happy with their son who grown up to be a handsome and fit man. They told everyone the good news. "We used to teach herbology at school so we are going to be the teachers again!" Hermione didn't like this because she thought that Nevile woudl get better grades than her now. "But what about professor Sproud?!" Nevile's mom looked kinda sad. "I was told that she died from buckbeak." Harry asked while he sat beside Sirius his godfather in a very relaxed way "Who told you?"

"TWAS I WHO TOLD HER!" shouted a man. They already arrived at hogwarts and looked up to see who said that... it was... DUMBLEDORE!

**A/N: I UPDATED SO FAST SO NOW U HAVE TO RVIEW! lol :D**


End file.
